This invention relates to a nutritional composition in the form of an oil-in-water emulsion which can be sterilized and taken enterally and to a process for its production.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,697,287, for example, relates to the preparation of food compositions which are capable of supplying the essential nutritive elements required by the human body and which contain amino acids and/or an amino acid source, such as proteins, glucides and lipids, and an emulsifier and, optionally, vitamins and mineral salts. Although these compositions have a high nutritive value and may be used as a supplement or replacement product for food products in human beings in good health, they are primarily intended for the pre-operational and/or post-operational treatment of patients, or even in patients with digestion problems. Since the compositions are generally intended for enteral administration, particularly by means of a nasogastric probe, it is important that they should be present in homogeneous and stable form. Now, one of the main problems presented by these compositions is their inability to form aqueous emulsions showing prolonged stability, particularly after sterilization, even with the aid of an emulsifier.
A solution to this problem is proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,497,800 and comprises forming an emulsion which, in addition to a protein source, lipids and glucides, contains a stabilizer consisting of a particular mixture of diacetyl tartrate, mono- and diglycerides and carrageenan. The emulsion thus formed is then sterilized, for example for about 10 seconds at 90.degree. to 140.degree. C., and is capable of retaining its physical and nutritive qualities over a prolonged period. However, one disadvantage of this process lies in the use of synthetic stabilizers.